The Friend-Making Game
The Friend-Making Game is chapter 93 of the Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai light novel series. It is chapter six of volume eight. Summary As she arrives at the club-room, Sena proudly presents to her fellow club-mates the 'Friend-Making Game', a board game with a Monopoly-like system. Despite the raised eyebrows and short quarrels of each and everyone's past experience in playing board games, the Neighbor's Club agrees in playing the said game. After going by the rules and organizing the order, Sena begins the game as the first one to play, which results in having her lose her friends, much to her dismay. Kodaka and Maria also share the same fate as Sena and Yozora losing one friend after being late in class on the game. On Rika's turn, despite trying to land on the only safe spot on the board, she ends with having a "delinquent" mugging her as a consequence, resulting having her coin chips consumed, and putting the blame on Kodaka, while Yukimura lands on a neutral spot and Kobato gaining a friend. Though expressing their early dismay for the game, they continue as usual. On Sena's second turn, Sena again loses a friend for making a heartless statement as said in the consequence she lands in. Unable to offer herself, Sena begs for Yozora, Rika, and Kobato to sell to her their friends, going to the point of Sena using real money. After the back and forth, Yukimura offers Sena to her friends whilst Sena apologizing to Yukimura for seeing her as a weird person as she thanks her. As result of the commotion Sena made, the players then agrees to ban using real money in the game. After Maria's lucky turn of gaining some money, Kodaka again loses a friend for failing in a certain task in class as said in the consequence on the spot he lands in. On Yozora's turn, she uses an item where the targeted player loses 500 yen where Yozora has Sena as her target. After Sena proclaims that the effects of Yozora's item are pointless as she throws away her 500 yen, Rika points out to Kodaka the spaces in front of Sena's current position in the board which would lead Sena to losing in the game on her next turn as Yozora currently ends up losing money on her turn with Sena still unaware of the danger Yozora had in place for her. Afterwards, after several safe turns, Sena is next to roll the die. Still unaware of the danger, Sena luckily lands on the only safe spot on the board as she gains money in the consequence, much to Yozora's annoyance. But after Maria's, and Kodaka's unlucky turn, Sena finally notices the danger she avoided though still unaware of Yozora's failed plan. After Yozora's unlucky turn, Yozora quickly turns to Kodaka for money. After Kodaka's offer, Yukimura then hands Yozora some of her gained money and Yozora thank her whilst apologizing to the latter for expressing her guilt in letting Yukimura join the Neighbor's Club. In Rika's and Yukimura's turn, both used an item resulting in both gaining money while the other gaining money, a friend, and an item respectively. While on Kobato's turn, she uses an item where she can't lose any money for the next three turns with two friends losing as an exchange. In the following turns, as Yozora begins placing traps for Sena, the latter continuously avoids the traps whilst most players begin relying on Yukimura for money, friends, and items as Kobato keeps up with her lucky streak in the game. Rika then sold one of her items to Yozora as Yukimura is the first to lose in the game. After a bit of exchange, Yozora uses an item on Sena that removes from her two of her friends while Yozora losing a friend in return. After the effect of Yozora's item was cast upon her target, Sena, on her next turn, luckily regains back her two friends. Seeing this, Yozora again uses the same item she used against Sena, leaving both Sena and Yozora with one friend left. On Maria's turn, Maria uses an item which costs her a large amount of money yet gaining a friend each from the players, which results in both Sena and Yozora losing in the game. After Rika's neutral turn, Maria loses in the game while the remaining players decide to cooperate afterward. Though, despite their cooperation, Rika was first to lose after a string of unlucky spaces, followed by Kodaka and Kobato respectively. Yozora then infers the game as horrible, whilst insulting Sena as the latter gives an honest apology. In conclusion, the first activity of the Neighbor's Club after the school festival ends with all members receiving substantial psychological damage. At his home, Kodaka did some research about the Friend-Making Game, and discovers all the negative comments regarding it.